A Normal Day at McKinley
by StarkidGlasses
Summary: Just a look inside of Finn Hudson's life at McKinley and how he struggles to be the best of the best. Of course, obstacles are thrown in the quarterback's way to make him make some really tough decisions. Enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1: Monday Morning Blues

Why hello there, children. First fanfiction. This is just story about Finn, just trying to be the best of the best at McKinley.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Call of Duty.

* * *

><p>Monday morning. The most dreadful time of the week. Especially for Finn Hudson. He had to put all of his video games and pizza aside for school. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up to see Call of Duty still on pause from last night. He looked down at his lap to see a plate of food he forgot to eat. A sandwich. He picked it up and sniffed it. Tuna. He groaned in disgust and swung his legs from under the covers. He stood up and walked to his bedroom door. As he swung it open, he saw Kurt zooming past him. His eyes followed Kurt, confused to say the least.<p>

"Why are you running?" a confused and groggy Finn asked Kurt. Kurt, then stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Do you NOT see the time, Finn?" Kurt protested as he pointed to the hall clock. Finn walked out into the hallway and glanced up.

7:10. Whoa. Finn's eye shot open and as he was about to say something, Kurt was already  
>gone down the stairs. Finn was wide awake now and in a panic. So many things were going through his head at this point. "Should I just play sick?" No. He promised Rachel that he would go to Breadstix with her tonight and there was no way he could miss that.<p>

"Should I go in late?" And be questioned by his mom and Burt? Nope. Finn didn't realize he was just standing there, thinking about what to do. Kurt zoomed back up the steps to get something out of his room. He walked past the frozen Finn, went to grab his wallet, then walked past him again.

"Um, Finn?" Kurt asked as he stopped in front of his brother.

"Yeah?" Finn replied absent minded.

"Have you been standing here for the last 5 minutes?" Kurt wondered.

"... yes." Finn said as he ran back in his room and shut the door.

Kurt just turned away down the steps, clearly confused on what was going on through Finn's mind. A couple seconds later, Finn came out of his room fully dressed. He returned to an empty hallway. He stood for a couple seconds, then made his way downstairs. Without showering. Without shaving. Without brushing his teeth. And yes, without using the bathroom. He ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of chips, and ran outside. He hopped in his car and practically sped out of the driveway and proceeded to speed to school.

Finn hopped out of his car, eating the chips as he ran past Puck who was holding hands with Zizes. He ran inside the building, feeling lighter than he usually feels whenever he goes to school. Finn then stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his back. Yep. No backpack. No work. No pencils. He had nothing that he needed for the day.

"Finn!" Puck called out as he walked toward him, swinging his and his girlfriend's arms back and forth.

"What?" Finn said through his clenched teeth. Puck back up a little as he saw Finn's rage growing.

"I was just saying 'hi', geez..." Puck replied, a little hurt, and walked away with Zizes. Finn rolled his eyes and continued to stand there. He saw Zizes turn around and he looked up.

"By the way Hudson, you're late." Zizes said bluntly as the bell rang.

Finn stood there steaming. He proceeded to jog through the halls, trying to find his homeroom. He reached in his pocket for his cell phone to let Rachel know that he was going to be late to his first class that they shared. Not there. _How could this day get any worse?_ Finn thought to himself. He contemplated just skipping homeroom and heading back home to get what he needed. That way, he could still come in late and still go to dinner with his girlfriend. But his parents would still receive a phone call. Forget it. He went into the boy's bathroom and sat in a stall until homeroom was over. He went out into the madness that is called a high school  
>hallway and went through the front doors.<p>

He ran to his car, making sure that none of the teachers saw him. Finn was so close  
>to his car he could taste it, slowly creeping toward it, so close, he grabbed the handle.<p>

"Finn?" a recognizable voice said behind him.

Finn froze as he noticed that Mr. Shue was behind him. Finn turned toward his  
>Spanish teacher slowly.<p>

"Oh hey, Mr. Shue. I was just getting something out of my car.." Finn lied so he would leave.

Mr. Shue shot Finn a skeptical look.

"You sure about that? You look a mess..." the older man said, leaving Finn's face red in  
>embarrassment. Finn sighed before explaining his situation to Mr. Shue. Of course, being the cool teacher he is, Mr. Shue understood what was happenening.<p>

"So, do you want to go back home to get your things and I'll send your teachers an email saying you were helping me in the chorus room?" Mr. Shue offered to the disheveled teen. Finn nodded happily.

"You're the best, Mr. Shue!" Finn almost shouted.

"I know I am." Mr. Shue said bluntly as Finn opened his car door.

"I'll be back within 10 minutes tops!" he assured his teacher. Mr. Shue nodded as he turned away.

"Wait, Mr. Shue!" Finn called out before he drove out the parking lot.

"Yes?" the man replied, turning toward Finn.

"How come you're just getting here?" Finn asked curiously.

"Go get your stuff." Mr. Shue said rolling his eyes. "I'll tell you in Glee club today."

With that, Finn went back to his house and got his backpack and cell phone, then went back to the school. The school day was only starting for the unsuspecting Finn Hudson.


	2. English Class or Alice in Wonderland?

Hello! Thanks for the reviews! So here's chapter 2, thank you for the idea KairiXPrincessXofXLight! :) hope you all enjoy it! I had fun writing it :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Alice in Wonderland, any of Shakespeare's work, Angry Birds, or Wizards 101. Be prepared xD**

* * *

><p>Finn parked in the space he left empty after he left the school, disheveled and beyond furious. He had his cell phone and backpack, so he left his car to head to the school. As he was getting out of his car, he bumped his head on the door. He cursed loud and ran into the school. He ran down the hall to his English class. He opened the door to 23 of his peers gazing at him, basically pleading to save them from their teacher, Mr. Null. He even <em>had<em> a boring name.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Mr. Hudson." Mr. Null said, looking up from his paper in his slow, annoying voice. Finn winced at the sound of his voice and took his seat next to the petite brunette that he smiled at.

"Where the hell have you been, Finn?" Rachel asked in a very forward voice, giving Finn a scolding. Finn frowned as his girlfriend started to reprimand him.

"It's really a long story, Rach." He whispered, his eyes pleading for a chance to explain himself. She eyed him for a couple seconds longer then turned away to her work. Finn looked down at his desk to the pile of graded papers. All of them were A's, B's, and C's. He sat back in surprise. Finn wasn't the brightest when it came to English, or school in general. This was amazing to him. He then was hit by a huge wave of confusion. Finn tore a little piece of paper off of one of his worksheets and balled it up. He flicked a tiny piece of paper at Rachel to get her attention. She turned around, glaring at the quarterback.

"What?" she hissed at him quietly. Finn frowned as he was fixing the right question to ask her because he was taken back by her harsh tone.

"What are we doing?" Finn muttered with a hint of sadness as Rachel scolded him more.

"We're making corrections to our work that Mr. Neanderthal graded already. I mean, if we get it wrong on the assignment doesn't that mean that we don't understand it?" Rachel whispered in a softer tone, her face relaxing into a frown. Finn hated to see Rachel upset and he could tell that this was stressing her out. Finn nodded in response to Rachel and looked back at his work. He flipped through a couple papers, and then laid his head down on his desk. Mr. Null stood up from his desk with a DVD in his hand. He walked over to the TV and rolled it to the front of the classroom. He plugged it up to the wall and turned it on. The TV let out an ear piercing noise that made everyone wince.

"Oh God..." Finn grumbled as he watched his English teacher putting in the Shakespeare play, A Midsummer Night's Dream. He knew that Rachel liked this play a lot, so he looked over to her. She was focusing on her work, frowning and rubbing her head. Finn nudged her to make her lift her head. He motioned to Mr. Null who held up the DVD case. She grinned at Finn a little bit then returned to her work. Finn sighed and looked down again.

"I want all your work corrected by the time the play's over." Mr. Null said, receiving many groans from the students in his class. The loudest groan came from Finn, causing Rachel to giggle a little. The movie started and Finn rested his head on the desk, staring at Rachel. Rachel turned her head toward Finn and gave him a little wave with a smile. Finn smiled back at Rachel as he closed his eyes.

When Finn opened his eyes again, he was in a bright room. He sat up and nothing was around him. No classroom. No Rachel. No Shakespeare. Finn stood up with his eyes growing wider. He started walking around a room that seemed empty.

"Hello?" he called out as he leaned against the wall, tucking his hands in his pockets. The wall behind him caved in and he found him tumbling down some kind of rabbit hole. The rabbit hole was full of miscellaneous objects, such as beds, characters from various Shakespeare plays, household items, and pizza. Finn's screams were loud and ear piercing. For a 17 year old boy, he had a very high pitched scream then. He felt himself fall through another wall of some sort then he tumbled to the floor. It was cold and smooth but it also hurt his head. Finn sat up again and observed his surroundings. He'd seen this place before. It was dark with brick buildings and an empty roadway. He stood up, walking around the place. Out o the blue, 3 green pigs came out of nowhere. Finn jumped back in disbelief and tilted his head.

"The pigs from Angry Birds?" he asked quietly, recognizing he was at the level where he got stuck before. Finn looked around in a panic and started to run as he noticed a red bird flying toward him.

"NOOOOOO!" Finn bellowed out as he fled under a gray brick. He tucked his tall, muscular body under one of the tiny bricks and he was very uncomfortable. All he could hear were birds hitting wooden blocks and the pigs never got hit. They all smiled that cheeky smile once there were no birds left. They all turned to Finn now. His eyes grew wide as they started to roll toward him.

"W-What are you doing?" Finn asked, as he watched the pigs confused. One of the pigs grabbed him out from under the brick and threw him against one of the wooden blocks. Finn winced in pain as he noticed what the pigs were about to do. The pigs cornered the quarterback then started throwing themselves at him. Finn screamed that high pitched scream again as the pigs were beating him up. Every time he would try to swing at the pigs, they disappeared then reappeared behind him. One of the pigs yelled out "Hey, look! A distraction!"

Finn stupidly looked at where the pig was pointing, and then he felt something punched him in the neck. He fell to the floor, grabbing his neck then realized how stupid his decision was. You never trust a talking green ninja pig.

"Finn?" he heard a familiar sweet voice say. He looked up and then flailed his arms around.

"Rachel, help me! I'm being attacked by ninja pigs!" Finn screamed as he sat up, back in his English class. The movie was paused as everyone stared at Finn, clearly confused by what happened.

"Wizards 101, Finn? Really?" Rachel whispered to her boyfriend as she rolled her eyes. She grinned at him, realizing Finn was her guy- well, her nerd.

"Yeah..." Finn said as he sunk in his seat as everyone returned their gaze to the movie quietly snickering at him. Finn felt a slight blush spread across his face as Rachel patted his head, shaking her head. Finn grinned in Rachel's direction, trying to remember when he saw Alice in Wonderland last. He sighed a little and turned his gaze to the movie.

* * *

><p>Review? IdeasSuggestions? It would be awesome :3


	3. Chapter 3: Bad News

Hello Gleeks! I'm sorry it took me forever to upload this! D: I really didn't know what to do but I hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They're awesome and junk.

**Disclaimer: I do not, or never will I own Glee. But I do own a gay dog...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Finn was running late for glee club, jogging throughout the halls. He could see the corner nearing and all he had to do was turn it. He could hear Mr. Schuester calling role as he neared the classroom. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and ears. He could just smell the chorus room. He could smell it so much, he could taste it. Finn was running with such intensity, such power, such determination, such speed.<p>

"Finn Hudson?" Mr. Schue called out loud enough for Finn to hear. He was almost there, faster, faster. All he had to do was turn to the right. He was running on his toes. So close, but he could get closer. Right, left, right left, turn! Smack. Finn hit the closed door to the chorus room full force and fell backwards. Everyone was silent now as Mr. Schue ran to open the door. He saw the quarterback on his back, holding his nose as he swung the door open.

"Oh my God, Finn are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked now kneeling at his side. Finn only groaned and sat up.

"Damn Hudson, did you NOT see the door?" Zizes asked as she stood behind Mr.

Schue. Rachel rushed out the room and knelt beside Finn as he groaned more. Sam came to his side too, trying not to break down and laugh at his fallen friend.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked in a very panicked and worried voice. Her hands were shaking as she wrapped her arms around Finn's broad, muscular shoulders.

Finn only nodded and stood up slowly. He heard Santana and Artie laughing at him in the room as he crept inside. Sam, Mike, and Puck walked behind Finn as Mr. Schue, Rachel, Kurt, and Brittany held his arms. Tina was walking ahead of him, whispering something to Santana and Artie as they shared another laugh. They all gathered in the classroom, helped Finn to his seat, and all sat again. Quinn was sitting in the corner, silent for the whole event. Finn glanced at her then turned his head as they locked eyes. Bad memories...

"Where's Mercedes?" Finn overheard Rachel whispering to Kurt. Kurt only frowned and shrugged.

"She was in homeroom and at lunch. I haven't seen her since." he whispered to

Rachel as she pouted slightly. Kurt was more upset though. He and Mercedes were inseparable. They had been friends as long as Kurt could remember. She'd always been there for him and vice versa. Thinking about this made Kurt slouch in his chair with a deep frown on his face. Finn was still in a daze from attacking the door with his face, so he just listened to what was going on around him. He heard Mr. Schue start to talk again.

"Bad news guys. We don't have enough money to go to Regionals this year." Mr.

Schue explained in a pleading voice.

"Excuse me, what?" Santana asked, trying to keep her composure. It was really hard for her though. She was so close to going Lima Heights on everyone in the room.

"Why not? We've been working so hard on our songs to not go." Sam added to the rant that was about to erupt.

"Why don't we just rent goats? My uncle has a farm with them. The goats pay rent though." Brittany suggested, earning her a very confused look from Artie. Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head at the ditzy ex-Cheerio.

"Why can't we just get Principal Figgins to provide a school bus?" Rachel asked, distraught by what was going on. She had practiced her solo all the time and now she can't. Finn regained his vision back and looked at Rachel's upset expression. He frowned instantly and dropped his head.

"Why is this happening?" Artie tried to get a reason for this happening. He wondered if it was because of him and the special wheelchair lift for the bus. He knew it happened the first time when Emma had to take them. The thoughts of this bothered him so he couldn't relive that anymore.

"Sue is using all the money to re-create the Cheerios." The stressed out teacher explained with a pretty pissed off look.

"She's not allowed to do that! Is she allowed to do that?" Mike turned to ask Tina. She only shrugged then everyone turned their gaze to Mr. Schue, looking for an answer.

"I guess she can but it's just not the right thing to do." Mr. Schue said in a quiet voice.

"Well we're talking about Sue Sylvester, the lady that's been trying to break us every since day one." Rachel explained to the group. "I say we go to Principal Figgins and talk to him about this."

"What good would that do? Sue always gets her way..." Artie said with a sad voice. Everyone knows that it was true but it was still unfair.

"She called me dumb and filled Santana's and my locker with dirt." Brittany added about the former coach Sylvester. Puck and Zizes couldn't help but snicker quietly at Brittany.

"Well, I don't know what we can do about this guys. I'll figure something out okay? You guys can use the rest of your time here to discuss what we should do." Mr. Schue said sitting down at the piano beside Brad. Even though they weren't going to rehearse, Brad still stayed. Finn turned to Rachel and was about to say something until his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "How could this day get

any worse?" Finn wondered in his mind.

"Going to your cousin's baseball game today. And YES you have to come. If you

don't, I'm gonna tie your balls to a stool and throw it against the wall. Xoxo- Mom" Finn's eyes grew as he read the message from his mother. He looked down at his lap and placed his hands over his crouch. Rachel was now staring at the quarterback, clearly confused at what was going.

"Finn?" she asked in a quiet voice as screams about going to Regionals and death threats were booming in the room. Finn only shook in his seat, rocking back and forth slightly. Rachel took the phone from Finn's quivering hands and read the screen. Her eyes grew wide in fear and she snapped her head up at Finn.

"That's illegal, isn't it?" she asked, clearly terrified about his mom's ideas. She was afraid to meet her now. Just imagine what she would do to Rachel if she messed up...

"Most likely." Finn whispered with a painful grin on his face. He scanned the room, looking for Kurt. He should've gotten the same message. Finn remembered that he and Blaine were also supposed to go to Breadstix tonight. Breadstix.

Finn almost screamed and smacked himself because he just remembered that. A wave of depression hit Finn as he stood and walked toward Kurt. "I'll be back." He called out to Rachel. She nodded in response.

"Did you get my mom's message?" Finn asked in a sad voice as Kurt's lips quivered in fear. He nodded and rocked back and forth like Finn did. He frowned at the sight of his step brother.

"They're just so important to me..." Kurt mumbled as Finn nodded.

"I can't live without them." Finn sighed as he looked down in disappointment.

"They make me happy..." Kurt put his face in his hands. Finn raised an eyebrow but understood what he was saying.

"Same here, bro." Finn mumbled as his head was still dropped.

"I just got them last week!" Kurt complained through his hands. Finn nodded then realized what his brother said. This statement made Finn snap his head.

"What the hell?" Finn said loud enough for everyone to hear. Kurt shot a confused look at Finn now.

"Carole told me that she was going to shred my new shoes." Kurt said with a grimace on his face. Finn only stood there, shaking his head. Of course. She would take her birth son's manhood away and just shred her step son's clothes. Lovely. Finn walked back over to Rachel with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Finn started before Rachel stopped him.

"Finn, I understand. I'm pretty sure you want kids in the future so you should go to the game. No problem. I guess it'll just be me and Blaine." Rachel was way too smart for Finn, already putting together that Kurt wasn't going either. He nodded with a frown.

"I really wanted to go with you, Rach!" Finn sat down and slouched in his chair. Rachel leaned on him and looked up at him. Her nose scrunched up as she inhaled. "What's the smell?" she wondered as she looked at Finn.

"Really, it's okay. We can hang out tomorrow?" she suggested. It was well after 4pm when everyone left. They continued to talk about how they would get to Regionals. They knew they were going to go, based on everyone's determination. Finn said all of his goodbye's with Kurt as they headed home to be tortured to watch everyone's greatest fear- little league baseball.

* * *

><p>How will Finn and Kurt get out of this? Will Finn ever take a shower? WHERE'S MERCEDES? WILL THE GLEE CLUB EVER DO A COVER OF TEENAGERS BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE? I don't know. Reviews are nice, you should leave one.<p> 


End file.
